Any Other Business?
by Normryl
Summary: The Council meet to discuss some non-essential but still important business. Note- This is not like my usual stuff. It's a bit silly but I think this fandom sometimes needs silly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Any Other Business?  
**Summary:** The Council meet to discuss some non-essential but still important business.  
**Notes:** This is not like my usual stuff. It's a bit silly but I think this fandom sometimes needs silly. If you have any ideas for any one's secret Santa gifts then message me... don't put it in the review or I won't use it, but you'll get props if I use it. :)

* * *

"Any other business?" Hershel asked the council.

Carol kicked Daryl lightly under the table where they sat and he sighed quietly.

He cleared his throat nervously before he said anything. He wasn't used to doing this sort of thing and the council thing was still new to them all. "Rick wanted me to bring somethin' up. Ain't really pressing but..."

"What is is?" Sasha asked, always cutting to the point. Daryl liked that about her.

"He kinda wants to do some kinda... Christmas thing."

The others seemed to just stare at Daryl blankly as though they'd never heard of the event in which he spoke, and feeling uncomfortable, he started speaking again. "You know what with Carl and stuff... and er, Judith..."

Carol chose that moment to help him out. He'd told her what Rick had said to him. She was supposed to offer to bring it up for him but instead she'd left it with him.  
Woman had a wicked way about her.

"Rick thinks with all the children around, it'd be nice to pick a day that's near enough to Christmas and just let them have a day where they aren't worrying about monsters and being safe. Let them be kids again." she said.  
Daryl wondered if she'd been practicing what she was going to say. Wondered why he hadn't done the same. Damn, he sucked at this social crap.

"I think it's a great idea," Sasha said.

Glenn nodded. "We could get lists from people and see what they want us to try and get on runs."

"Excellent," Hershel suggested.

"Jus' for the kids though, right?" Daryl asked, concerned by how enthusiastic they all seemed about it.

"I don't know, I'd hate for Maggie to go without on Christmas day," Glenn said, sadly.

"But it won't be Christmas Day..." Daryl said, ignored as Hershel and Glenn shared a meaningful look, as though they were already planning what they'd get the people they loved.

Carol looked at Daryl's horror at the situation and she smiled at him. He knew what she was going to do, because he knew her so well, knew that when she found something he wasn't keen on, she'd run with it.  
Why the hell didn't he learn? He made a mental note to shut the hell up around Carol.

"Actually, Daryl mentioned this idea to me already and he did suggest Secret Santa for the adults." she said, her face staying straight as she said it.

The way Daryl gawped at her must have made it obvious it wasn't his idea but the others either didn't know or care. "That's a great idea, Daryl," they mused in delight.

"I didn't..." he started, but it was too late as the group started talking about what they'd like to get for others.

"You know as it was your idea Daryl, do you want to organise it?" Carol pushed.

"No!" he snapped, and then realising everyone had grown silent and were looking at him as though he were a little crazy, he smiled, sortof, and added "What with the runs and huntin' I ain't got much time. Much better job for a woma... I mean, someone organised. Like you, Carol."

"We should have a Santa Claus!" Sasha said, suddenly.

"Who'd we get to do it though?" Hershel asked.

The others stared at him silently until he got the point.

oOo

**A/N:** Yeah, told you it was a weird story. It's going to be set around council meetings and what they discuss as they plan Christmas. Again, I'd like to have this wrapped up by next weeks episode.  
Tell me if you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is before Season 4 starts. It's also silly fun.

* * *

2.

"So, it's agreed that we'll get more support beams for the fences then," Hershel summed up the last point of that days meeting. "Anything else?"

"Christmas," Carol said, instantly brightening everyone's spirits. Maybe not Daryl's. "I've taken the liberty to speak to as many of the parents as I can about the idea, and they're all fully behind it."

"It's the best idea we've had," Glenn said.

"I'm so glad you bought it up, Daryl," Sasha said.

"Yeah, it was Rick's ide..."

"Let's hear it for Daryl!" Carol cried, drowning him out. The small group gave a little cheer for him.

Inside, he died a little.

"Well, Daryl's greatness doesn't stop there," Carol said.

She looked at him and smiled. To everyone else it probably looked like a normal smile.  
To him, it was the smile of the Devil herself.

"We were talking about this whole thing this morning and Daryl turned to me and said 'Carol, this day is about the kids. And if they can't have a Christmas Miracle then there's no point in us doing this at all,"

"What did you mean by that?" Sasha asked, turning to Daryl.

He looked to her, mouth open and a look of surprise on his face. He shook his head and turned back to Carol to see what he meant.

"What he wants is to make sure that it's a surprise, that the kids know nothing about it before."

"How's that possible?" Glenn asked. He looked to Daryl as though he was going to answer.

Carol continued.

Daryl said how about giving the kids a camping trip in D Block. All of the adults let the kids sleep over, we get some tents, they can have a little controlled camp fire. Obviously Daryl can't supervise them all alone, so a couple of volunteers need to be there too, just to make sure they don;t run rings round him.."

"Hey!" Daryl protested.

"Your words, pookie." She said, barely paying any attention to him. "Now, we just need to start compiling a list for what we want. And we need to try and get people to help with the Secret Santa too. So, for example, we ask Carl the things that Rick might like so we have some ideas. I know it's going to be hard to get everything we want but we can all work together on it."

"Okay, I'll start writing a list of everyone in the prison and then we can start finding out who we get for Secret Santa. And then we can start on the gifts!"

"You do know that seasonally, we're way off right? It's like October. We'd be better off celebrating Halloween than Christmas," Daryl mused. When he looked up, the others were staring at him as if he'd just suggested sacrificing children to walkers.

"God, Daryl, that's so insensitive! With all the walkers out there, you want to celebrate Halloween!" Sasha reprimanded.

"I didn't say that, I was just saying..."

"No, Daryl, we're not going to make one of the cell blocks in to a haunted house and scare the kids! Why would you even suggest that!" Glenn asked, appalled by Daryl's suggestion.

"I never..."

"That's enough now." Hershel said. "Daryl, as grateful as we are for your enthusiasm over these seasonal events, lets just stick to Christmas, okay?"

Daryl wondered if he'd somehow managed to trip out on mushrooms. If he'd had any, it might be possible. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry..." Daryl said, deciding this was the easiest thing to do.

"Okay, so Glenn you'll compile a list of everyone in the prison. Sasha and Carol, start asking people who had loved ones here what sort of things they would like. For people who don't have any remaining family, we may have to snoop in their cells."

"Hey I don't have any family. I don't want people snooping around my cell!" Daryl protested.

"Relax. I know exactly what your Secret Santa can get you. Besides, what have you got to hide in there?"

Daryl thought about what he had to hide. There was the two porn magazines he'd swiped a while back... it had been too long and at this point, he was surprised a busty walker didn't do it for him. Then there was the fact that he still had Merle's hand in that bag somewhere. It was lucky the smell of the walkers was a constant now, otherwise someone would have found it from stench alone.

He wondered how mangled that thing looked right now. Realising Carol was still waiting for her answer he just shrugged. "Nothing, you're right."

"So what about you and Daryl?" Carol asked.

"Daryl, I need you to get some material for a Santa Claus outfit for me on a run. Then you can help me make it."

"You want me to sew?"

"You did such a good job with your poncho and the other alterations you made during those months on the road, I thought a Santa outfit would be no problem."

Daryl shrugged. It was true. He was pretty damn good with a needle and thread.

TBC...


End file.
